The method defined above is, for example, a method conventionally known as part of Parking Space Localization (PSL), which assists a driver as the operator of a motor vehicle in searching for a parking space large enough for his vehicle in view of its geometric dimensions. Parking space localization may cooperate with an apparatus for semiautomatic parking, in which the driver must operate the gas pedal and the brake pedal of the vehicle, but steering of the vehicle may be performed either by the driver or automatically. The device defined above may be, for example, such an apparatus as that mentioned above, which guides the motor vehicle into a selected parking space and is known by the term semi-autonomous parking assistant (SPA). The semi-autonomous parking assistant calculates a suitable trajectory for parking the vehicle in the parking space and informs the driver, e.g., with the help of acoustic signals, about action he may take to satisfactorily park the vehicle in the parking space. One principle here is that the vehicle must not drive over front, rear, or side parking space boundaries that form boundary objects. This may also require intervention by the driver based on his own perception and judgment.
In addition, DE 102 57 722 A1 discusses a parking assistant for a vehicle in which a measurement unit is provided for detecting parking spaces while the vehicle is driving by the parking spaces. The parking assistant has a memory unit for storing properties of parking spaces and an output unit for output of information about the parking spaces. The output unit may have a display surface, and which may be only parking spaces which are suitable for parking the vehicle based on size will be displayed on the display surface. Unsuitable parking spaces should or may be suppressed in the display and their data should be deleted from the memory unit. There is no differentiation with regard to possible boundary objects bordering the parking space.
DE 100 45 616 A1 discusses a method for automatic parking of a motor vehicle, whereby a parking space is measured, a parking strategy is calculated, and this information is conveyed to the driver of the vehicle. In this method, the environment of the vehicle is recorded by a video camera and displayed on a display screen. The driver should be able to select a desired parking space to be approached by touching the display screen.